


The Bet

by AuriWind



Series: Fairy Tail Fun! [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Arm Wrestling, Betting, F/M, Funny, Kisses, Teasing, Training!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:38:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuriWind/pseuds/AuriWind
Summary: Fairy Tail guild has a competition. Only four sign up. After all, there isn't a jackpot.





	The Bet

In Fairy Tail, the largest known guild in Magnolia, there was a competition arising. Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster were at each other’s throats, each exclaiming that they were stronger.   
“I bet that I can beat you in an arm wrestling match, Ice Queen!” Natsu grins, pushing his forehead against Gray’s.   
“Yeah well I bet that I can beat you, Flame-for-brains!” Gray pushes back, grinning, his shirt gone.

“That’s a great idea!” The master of Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar , calls drunkenly from his perch on the bar. “Anyone who wishes to compete can! I’ll be the host!” Makarov finishes off his drink with a sigh. “Go sign up with Mira! Anyone who wishes to bet go to Cana! Otherwise, there is no jackpot except for bragging rights!” Mirajane Strauss, the beautiful bartender of Fairy Tail, holds up a clip board, smirking slightly. Meanwhile Cana Alberona, Fortune teller and guild drunkard, wipes her mouth after downing a barrel of wine and holds up her own notebook, dutifully labeled ‘On going bets’

Levy McGarden, the leader of the team Shadow Gear, grins and claps her hands. “I’m going to sign up Lu-chan!” Lucy Heartfilia, proud member of team Natsu, nods in agreement.   
“I’ll be sure to bet on you Lev-chan!” Levy stands and gets in line behind a few other members of the guild, who are waiting to sign up with Mira. When she gets to the signup sheet, she sees that only Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel Redfox have signed up so far. Gajeel Redfox, also known as Black Steel Gajeel, grins at the little blue-haired beauty.   
“Signing up, Shrimp?” Levy nods and smiles up at Gajeel. 

“Of course! Someone has to beat you, after all.” Gajeel chuckles, smirking.   
“Oh? What makes you think you can beat me, Shrimp?”  
“I just know. After this lets go train, ok?” Gajeel nods before Levy walks off. Gajeel had been training Levy ever since the Magnolia Games, and because of this, she was a bit stronger and knew how to use her magic better than ever before. Unknown to Levy or Gajeel, however, there was a bet going on. Everyone in the guild knew that Gajeel and Levy fancied each other, but neither wanted to admit it. The guild were better on who would make the first move, and when.

Lucy had already bet that Levy was going to make the first move, and soon, several weeks ago. Lucy has been pushing Levy towards Gajeel, encouraging her, but Levy hasn’t been brave enough yet. Thus, hands while Mira places her own hands on top.   
“Three… Two… One… and Begin!” She pulls away her hand and backs away, just in time for Gajeel to slam Gray’s hand onto the table, the table creaking under the pressure. “And Gajeel wins! Next is Levy and Natsu!”

Levy smiles sweetly at Natsu, while Natsu winces a bit, “I don’t want to hurt you Levy…”  
“Oh It’s alright! I’m sure you won’t hurt me to bad.” Levy holds out her hand, preparing for her loss. Natsu clasps hers gently, and Mira counts down.   
“And begin!” Every single person in the guild looks away, already wincing at the pain that Levy is about to go through. There is a thud and a cheer. “I win!” Levy exclaims, and sure enough, Natsu’s hand is on the table, with Levy’s little hand covering it.   
“But… How?” Natsu stammers, and Levy grins, pulling away and laughing.   
“I’ve been training too you know! And anyway, the only way for me to win against a big strong dragonslayer like you was to make it seem like I was still weak, so you would go easy on me.” Natsu grins and Gajeel laughs,   
“Gihihi! There’s my Shrimp! Using that pretty head of hers!”

The guild looks at the stage in shock, Makarov clearing his throat. “Well then! I guess the run for First and Second is Gajeel and Levy, while for Third and Fourth is Natsu and Gray. We will go to Natsu and Gray first. Whoever wins this match will be in Third place!” Natsu and Gray smirk at each other and clasp hands after sitting down. Mira counts them down and pulls away. Immediately they start pushing against each other. A few tense moments go by before, finally, Natsu pushes Gray’s hand onto the table.   
“Yes! I win! I knew I was stronger than you, slanty-eyes!” Mostly everyone cheers, Gray and Juvia Lockser lamenting the fact that he lost, and others moaning about the fact that they lost their bets.

“This is the last time you can place bets! May the strongest win!” Makarov grins at Gajeel and Levy as they both sit on the third table, clasping each other’s hands.   
“Good luck Gajeel!” Levy smiles at him, and he smirks back,   
“I’ll make sure not to hurt ya Shrimp, but I’m still gonna win.” Levy raises an eyebrow, now wearing a smirk to rival his own.   
“We will see Gajeel. We shall see.” Mira holds their hands, Gajeel and Levy leaning in and wearing matching smirks.   
“Three! Two! One! And Go!” Mira exclaims and the last fight begins. Their hands don’t even move, but it’s clear that Levy is starting to lose her strength.   
“Gihihi… Just tell me when you want to give in.” Levy smirks and shakes her head stubbornly. 

“Never!” Suddenly Levy leans even further, still keeping Gajeel’s hand clasped in her own. She looks up at Gajeel with bright hazel eyes and kisses his knuckle softly. Gajeel turns bright pink, mouth gaping, and Levy slams his hand onto the table. “Yes! Gihihi!” Levy cheers and laughs, it being eerily similar to Gajeel’s own. Gajeel covers his mouth with his free hand, looking away.   
“N-nice tactic short stack…”

Meanwhile Lucy is cheering and grinning, looking over at Cana. “You owe me Cana! You all owe me! I’m getting lots of Jewels tonight!” Natsu sneaks up behind her and picks her up, chuckling.   
“Yep! You’ll share with me, right Luce? After all! I had Happy go and scout for you!”  
“I promised, didn’t I Natsu? And a Celestial Wizard always keeps her promises!” Lucy gets put on Natsu’s shoulder. The rest of the guild is cheering, most unhappy that their bets didn’t go over as planned, but happy for the soon-to-be couple.

Gajeel picks up Levy, for once holding her like a princess instead of a sack of potatoes.   
“O-oi!” Levy yelps, blushing and looks up at him. Gajeel smirks and leans down.   
“It was a good tactic… But I think that it was a cheap one. If you give me a real one, I’ll let it slide though.”   
“A real arm wrestle? Ok! But you know I’ll lose…” Levy stammers, hiding her red face in Gajeel’s chest.   
“Oh I didn’t mean a real fight, Levy, I meant a real kiss.” Levy looks up at his with wide eyes, still blushing bright. With that statement, he pulls levy up closer, and kisses her softly, Levy soon kissing back as well.

Epilogue:   
“So, how much did you win Lu-chan?”   
“Over 50 thousand Jewels Levy-chan! I gave some to Natsu and Happy, but still! That’s nearly enough to pay next month’s rent!”  
“Awesome Lu-chan! Now it’s time for your romance! Go ask out Natsu next week! I’m sure he’s free and I’ll bet that he would be dying to!”  
“B-but Levy-chan! Natsu… Natsu and I are just friends! Nothing more!”  
“Oh Bullocks! He loves you, and you love him. Now you just gotta get him!”  
“Oh fine… I will try. Only try Levy-chan!”


End file.
